


step by step

by iceberry



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceberry/pseuds/iceberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of drabbles/short fics from my tumblr, including requests. mostly endou/aphrodi/gouenji, tags will be added with more chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a short wait

**Author's Note:**

> endou/aphrodi/gouenji, gift for tumblr user shindouurl! summary: And before he even has a chance to react, Endou’s hands are around Aphrodi’s waist, his bags are on the floor, and Endou isn’t just hugging him, he’s spinning Aphrodi around.

Endou’s fidgeting. Endou has been fidgeting for 30 minutes straight at this point. If Gouenji didn’t have the patience of a saint, he would have made the goalkeeper wait outside of the terminal. Probably? Probably not, Gouenji realizes. After all, the fidgeting is because of excitement, and that would be mean, plain and simple.

He resigns himself to staring at the clock as a distraction. It’s almost nine o’clock at night at this point, which mean’s Aphrodi’s flight would have come in about ten minutes before… Taking into account baggage claims, and customs, Gouenji does some math in his head – it will probably be another ten before he walks out.

“Endou, let’s sit,” he says suddenly, grabbing the brunet’s hand and tugging him over to the nearest bench. It doesn’t completely stop the fidgeting, but the goalkeeper seems to make a bit more of an effort to avoid bugging Gouenji – he may be restless, but he can still tell when Gouenji’s nerves are being worn thin. It would be a bit more concerning if he  _wasn’t_ able to tell that. At this point, they’ve been together how long? Gouenji smiles when he tries to remember, it’s been at least a year.

And the two of them have been with Aphrodi for at least 4 months now, though it seems like it’s been much longer than that. Maybe it’s because he’s been gone for so much of that time, or maybe they’ve just been so busy – who knows? The time while he’s been in Korea after the FFI has gone by slowly, almost painfully. They saw him after the match with Fire Dragon, but he’s been staying in Korea since then, and it’s been a bizarre feeling. Wrong, almost. But it’s not something worth bothering about right now, Gouenji thinks, he’s on his way right now. He reaches over and grabs Endou’s hand, folding their fingers together, without even looking away from the clock.

It’s a decision he regrets almost immediately, as less than 10 seconds later Endou practically  _flies_ off the bench. Gouenji, still holding on, is unwittingly dragged off too, but he lets go just in time to regain his balance and avoid a collision with the tiled floor.

“Aphrodi!” Endou calls, still running towards the blond. Aphrodi looks around, a tired expression on his face, but he can’t seem to place where Endou’s calling from amidst so many people, all in a hurry to get where they’re going. Gouenji nearly calls out to tell him to stop, but he’s too late – Endou gets to Aphrodi before the blond even figures out the direction he’s coming from.

And before he even has a chance to react, Endou’s hands are around Aphrodi’s waist, his bags are on the floor, and Endou isn’t just hugging him, he’s  _spinning_ Aphrodi around.

“H-hey!” he manages to stutter, but then his feet aren’t even touching the floor anymore, and he doesn’t even bother trying to argue with Endou. People are staring, but Gouenji doesn’t notice them. He just sighs a bit and stares at his boyfriends with a fond smile, and when Aphrodi catches his eye for a second during the last spin (even Endou has limited stamina), a smile creeps onto his face too.

The moment Endou puts him down, Aphrodi leans over and kisses him, then in the same motion, picks up one of his bags and pushes it into the goalkeeper’s arms. Although the smile doesn’t change, Gouenji can’t help but laughing when he catches a bit of what Aphrodi says.

“ _That’s_ for embarrassing me in public.”


	2. dystopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for tumblr user dukemacarthur; hakushuu with the prompt of "dystopia"

Hakuryuu’s mouth was dry, and he couldn’t even muster up a single word to say; it felt as though he’d never know what to say again, in some ways. He’d heard God Eden had fallen into disrepair - how would it not, with Fifth Sector no longer around to pay the astronomical upkeep fees? But this was…it was painful just to look at the island, and he hadn’t even stepped off the boat.

"We can turn around if you’d like, boy," the gruff captain called from behind him. "I’ve heard a storms coming this way soon enough anyways."

"There’s someone I have to see," he replied, voice hollow and unsure. He’d been so resolute when he first decided to return, it had been  _so long_ , but the island was a wasteland now. From the bow of the small ship, he could make out the outline of Fifth Sector’s old facilities, miraculously still standing. The lush forests and all the greenery that had been there before was completely gone. Could it have been a chemical leak? A storm? 

"I’ll drop you off if you still want me too, boy, but ain’t nobody been on this island in nearly a decade." The white-haired boy - no, not a boy anymore. The white-haired man nodded once, silently, staring ahead.

When he stepped onto the land it felt like a twisted homecoming. How long had he spent training here alongside Tsurugi and the others? It felt like it had been infinite back then, the hours practicing calling out his kenshin dragging on for an eternity. But looking back…it hadn’t been all that long. Things had moved on, he’d grown up but he couldn’t forget Shuu. No matter how hard he tried, that strange smile seemed to follow him wherever he went, and he needed  _closure,_  some kind of ending to this haunting.

Lost in his thoughts for a second, he was clenching his fist, with his nails digging into his skin almost painfully. Hakuryuu relaxed his hand, and shrugged his backpack (full of emergency supplies) onto his shoulder. A final glance back at the boat, and he stepped off the beach and into what remained of the woods. 

The wind whipped his hair as he walked through acres and acres of dead stumps and vegetation. It had a foreboding feeling too it - perhaps that senile old captain was right about a storm coming. But he didn’t rush as he got closer and closer to those old ruins. Part of him was afraid of what would be waiting, but it turned to confusion as he got closer. 

The scorched ground began to soften beneath his boots, and here and there he’d see a flash of green as he moved along. By the time he reached the ruins, it was as if he was back on the island when he was younger. It was fresh and green and alive, though he new that if he walked a hundred meters behind him it would return to the gray dead remains of a forest that once stood there.

And then footsteps behind him.

"It’s been awhile, Hakuryuu."

"Shuu…" He couldn’t get anything else out, what could he say? His heart was in his throat, but then there was that smile. And unlike the one that had haunted him for years, it was  _real_ , and there before him.

Though he was standing in the middle of desolation, looking at that small smile made Hakuryuu have this lone, irrational thought that everything would be  _alright_.


	3. agelast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request for tumblr user jimondaiki; endou/aphrodi/gouenji with the prompt "agelast". mildly nsfw i guess? vaguely sexual? i don't KNOW

Gouenji didn’t laugh. Well, not usually. The most Endou and Aphrodi could get out of him usually was a slight huff coupled with a smile, but it wasn’t  _much_ of a real laugh. Occasionally he’d make a noise with some semblance to a chuckle but-

"That’s not a  _real_ laugh, Gouenji.” Endou was pouting again, and it brought a small smile to Aphrodi’s lips. It was a hot day, but none of them were outside - instead, they were sprawled on Endou’s bed, Aphrodi leaning against Gouenji, whose lap had become a temporary rest for Endou’s head.

They’d come to this topic in a roundabout sort of way. Aphrodi was ticklish. There was no denying it, as much as he tried to muffle his laughter (which he’d become fairly good at since starting to date them). Endou was too, though not nearly as much as Zeus’ captain. Somehow the third member of their trio wasn’t, and the consideration of that fact had brought them to the conclusion that Gouenji  _never_ laughed. Not really.

"I laugh. I’m just not as obnoxious about it as you two are." A glance at him confirmed he was joking with them, though it wasn’t ever really in question. He was the most reserved, but when it came to his boyfriends he was open, and his bluntness wasn’t intentional. 

"I think you’re probably ticklish," Aphrodi said with a smirk. "We just haven’t found the spot yet."

"And you plan on finding it?"

"Have I ever been one to back down from a challenge?" Endou’s laugh rang through the room, cheery but not mocking. Despite the laughter, Aphrodi was serious. It wasn’t really a challenge, Gouenji had simply asked a question but he had goals of his own, and it was simply a means to the end, even if they were a bit roundabout too. "Get off his lap," he instructed Endou. (He didn’t move until Aphrodi pushed him off, and even then he let out a lazy moan - it was hot and it was mid-summer and he’d been  _comfortable_ , damnit.)

Moving around on the bed so he was facing Gouenji, Aphrodi ignored Endou’s confused stares and slid his hands up Gouenji’s sides, under his shirt. Gouenji didn’t say anything, but Aphrodi could feel him stiffen a little, and he had to muffle his laughter. The brunet didn’t seem to know what to do, but he was mildly amused - the expression on Gouenji’s face made him wish he had a camera on him.

Although by the time he’d done a check of Gouenji’s sides from the hips to the underarms Aphrodi hadn’t found a single ticklish spot, the forward had relaxed a little. He took this as an opportunity to move forward - not  _quite_ on his lap, but close, wrapping his arms around him to try and reach his back. His fingers fell a little short.

"Hey, Endou. Help me out." Endou picked up quickly -it was a feature Aphrodi had always loved about him - and moved around to the other side of the bed, facing Gouenji’s back. They both moved into action quickly, Aphrodi gently sweeping his fingers along the parts of his back that he could reach, the goalkeeper taking care of the parts he couldn’t reach.

Still, Gouenji didn’t laugh, though his breathing seemed to become a little sharper, gasping almost imperceptibly whenever one of them moved. Softly, Aphrodi leaned forward and kissed into his neck before moving back again. Now that his face wasn’t buried in his boyfriend’s neck, he had a better view of  _his_ face, and the smile that had been playing on his lips grew again.

Endou leaned forward, having exhausted most of what he expected the midfielder would want him to do. He was smiling too, close to full out grinning, as he wrapped his arms around Gouenji from the back and rested his chin on the forward’s shoulder.

Slowly, almost teasingly, Aphrodi placed a hand on each of Gouenji’s thighs. Once again, with a light touch, he slid his hands inward, and slightly upward, waiting for any sign of-

"A-a…ha!" Aphrodi whipped his head up, hair flying around his face as he grinned.

"Found it." Though it wasn’t possible at that point for the striker’s face to get any redder, he still ducked his head to the side. (Yes, perhaps it was pointless, but it was  _embarrassing_.)

"Inner thigh, huh? Geez, that’s an odd place to be ticklish," Endou commented, pressing his cheek against Gouenji’s neck.

"Oh, hush up."

Turning around and swinging his legs over the bed, Aphrodi glanced up at the clock. “I should probably be heading out,” he said flippantly, back to the other two.

All the same, he didn’t complain a bit when Gouenji grabbed his arm and pulled him back over, pulling his shirt off and leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss seconds after. 


	4. details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's quite a few differences between aphrodi and gouenji; it's not too hard for endou to pick them out. (small practice drabble that i liked the results of)

“What, did you get us mixed up or something?” Aphrodi asks with a sly smile, and Endou laughs but no, he didn’t, he _couldn’t_ get them mixed up.

For all the things that fly over his head, the differences between Aphrodi and Gouenji are so ingrained in his consciousness it would take a _thousand_ soccer balls to his skull to knock them out.

Gouenji is sharper, he’s less smooth. He smells like warmth, of smoke and some spice. His shoulders are a little bony, but not so much that it hurts to hold him or rest against his neck. His movements are clean and pointed, no unnecessary flourishes. When he lets his hair down, it’s thicker than it seems when all spiked up, and it’s soft, though a bit rough on the ends because of the wear of the styling.  When he holds Endou’s hand his grip is firm, though not painful, and his kisses are like sparks coming out of a fireplace. He’s naturally an early riser, and though he’s not very poetic, the way he lights up when he sees a sunrise makes even _Endou_ want to get up a little earlier to see them too.

Aphrodi is softer, though not weak in the least. He’s thin, but muscular and toned, and when he moves it’s all grace and elegance and like water rippling. Sometimes, on bad days, his touch is hesitant, but when Endou gives his hand a reassuring squeeze he’ll return it just as firmly. His hair is soft from hours of care across years of growing it out, and it smells sweet and bitter and above all that, like fresh air. When Endou or Gouenji kiss him, he always flushes a bit, no matter if it’s just a peck or a deeper one. He’s happiest when he’s holding both of their hands, and the curve of skin between and below his shoulder blades is so sensitive from sprouting his wings he shudders (almost unnoticeably to anyone besides them) at a single touch.

They’re so different, and nuanced in ways that anyone who hasn’t spent hours upon hours with them wouldn’t be able to pick out. Like the way that Aphrodi only hums when he thinks no one’s listening, and how Gouenji’s left eye – and _only_ his left eye – twitches a bit when he’s really angry. And he loves both of them so, _so_ much, it makes his chest hurt thinking about it, and it amazes him how two people can be so different and yet so perfect at the same time.

 Aphrodi’s still looking at him, waiting for a response to his remark with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” Endou laughs. “Something like that.” 


	5. good morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> endou tries to make breakfast in bed for aphrodi and gouenji. like many of his well-intended ideas, it doesn't go quite as planned. (but that's okay, too.)   
> [gift for tumblr user streganicha!! very loosely based off an otpprompts prompt]

It’s 6 am. (At least if the clock, red numbers glowing dimly, is to be trusted, and he can’t figure out why it wouldn’t be trusted.) It is 6 am in the morning on a _Saturday_ , of all days, and Aphrodi has just awoken to the sound of an unholy racket coming from the general direction of the kitchen. Oddly enough, that isn’t the first thing to pop into his mind. The first thing he thinks of is that it’s cold in the bed, despite being bundled up in the blankets that he must have stolen from his partners in his sleep (again.) He’s too tired to think properly as to why, but in a moment of serendipity, the answer comes right to him.

“Mmph, Mamoru…it’s cold,” he says sleepily, turning over to throw an arm over his boyfriend’s back with the intention of snuggling closer to steal his heat but…? He’s not there. That’s enough of a surprise to wake Terumi up a little bit. He untangles an arm from the blanket to rub his eyes. When things come into a focus, he’s looking straight into the (equally sleepy) face of Gouenji, who gives him a smile that turns into a yawn moments later. For a brief moment the noises coming from the next room are forgotten, and they share a small moment, simply looking at each other with half-lidded eyes and drowsy smiles – until there’s another crash, this time followed by a surprised noise made by the one missing from the bed.

“Should we-,” Gouenji starts, but Aphrodi interrupts him wordlessly, sitting up and brushing hair out of his face before the thought is even completed.

Gouenji watches wordlessly as Aphrodi grabs a ribbon and sloppily ties his hair back, then adjusts the ill-fitting shirt he was sleeping in. Endou’s _again_ , Gouenji notes with a bit of amusement – when Aphrodi had first started wearing it, he said it was because he was out of clean clothes for himself, but no one in their right mind would fall for that if they knew how many clothes the blond has. Aphrodi walks out of the room with a slight scowl, and Gouenji can’t resist a small chuckle before he follows him out.

He hears Aphrodi before he reaches the kitchen, which really isn’t much of a surprise.

“How the hell did you manage to make this much of a mess this early in the morning?” Kidokawa’s coach doesn’t seem _that_ angry, more tired than anything. Gouenji rounds the corner just in time to see Endou struggle to find a response, but he has to resist laughing. The kitchen is a _disaster_ , and he has to agree with Aphrodi on this one – it’s so early in the morning that Endou’s abilities in making a mess must have grown exponentially, or he’s been up for a while already. There’s a mostly-empty carton of eggs, and a smell of food burning throughout the air. There’s a pile of blackened toast off to the side, a few pans, coated in egg residue and god knows what else - and a sticky patch on the counter that looks suspiciously like spilled orange juice that wasn’t cleaned properly. The cabinets are thrown open, and plates are scattered here and there. The only corner of the kitchen that seems miraculously clean is near the coffee maker, where 2 mugs are lined up neatly on a tray.

“I uh…was trying to make you guys breakfast in bed.” Both Aphrodi and Gouenji are visibly confused for a moment, with Gouenji’s face breaking into a smile first, Aphrodi taking another look around the kitchen before his expression softens. Endou can’t cook, and all three of them are very much aware of this fact – but it kind of makes the attempt and the thought behind it endearing.

“You absolute idiot,” Aphrodi says, but there’s no vitriol behind the tone. He rubs his temples for a second, then takes another look around with a small sigh. “You’ve made a wreck of the place.”

Endou looks worried for a second, as if he’s waiting for the backlash that hasn’t come yet, and he glances at Gouenji – for what, Seidouzan’s coach wouldn’t be able to guess. Backup? A plea for him to save him for Aphrodi’s impending wrath? But it leads into a perfect opportunity for Aphrodi to catch Endou off-guard, and he grabs the brunet around the waist, leaning forward to kiss him and slipping the orange headband off his head at the same time.

Straightening himself up, he breaks apart from Endou, and shoves him lightly towards Gouenji. Looking away from the two of them, he gives the kitchen a final look. Slipping the headband on, he pushes his hair back and completely away from his red eyes – which are still tired, but have a gleam of determination in them now.

“I’ll take care of this mess, and breakfast-,” Aphrodi turns to them with his hands on his hips and a particular look in his eyes. “But you are _paying_ me for this disaster later,” he says with a sly smile, and the way Endou can only get out a slightly stuttered apology makes Gouenji think that he knows exactly how Aphrodi expects Endou to pay.

_Better him than me,_ he thinks (though really, it’s not like it’s all that much of a loss for the brunet), and tugs Endou out of the kitchen, trying his hardest not to laugh.


End file.
